


Showing You That People Care

by wereleopard58



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Bad Friend Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), M/M, Scott is a Bad Friend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-07
Updated: 2018-11-07
Packaged: 2019-08-20 09:14:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16553027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wereleopard58/pseuds/wereleopard58
Summary: Stiles can’t believe what Scott had done, he wanted to show Derek he cared and it turned out he wasn’t the only one.





	Showing You That People Care

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Akinasky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akinasky/gifts).



Title: Showing You That People Care

Author: Wereleopard58

Rating: T/Teen and up audiences

Show: Teen Wolf

Pairing: Derek/Stiles, Slash,

Warning: Scott is a bad friend

Summary: Stiles can't believe what Scott had done, he wanted to show Derek he cared and it turned out he wasn't the only one.

A/N Happy Birthday Akinasky, a little one shot for you. XXXXX  
Stiles was annoyed with his best friend, how selfish did someone have to be. He'd decided on a date, before Christmas to have an early party for Derek. Scott decided, after that, the same date was a perfect day for them all to get together without Derek.

"Is this a surprise thing for Derek?" Stiles glared as he spoke.

"Why would I do a surprise anything for Derek? He ruined my chance at being normal."

"Well, that was the day I picked, and told you about, so we could celebrate Derek's birthday before Christmas. So, you 'accidentally' picked it? Secondly, Derek hasn't done anything but try to save your butt, and you've been nothing but horrible. Let's be honest with your mantra of 'killing isn't the only way' could you really have taken Peter's life? This wouldn't have left you human, that's just a myth. It would've given you the alpha power that rightly belongs to the Hale's."

"But... "Scott's voice faded, his face reddened.

Stiles knew that look. "Oh my God, you wanted that alpha power! It's not about being normal. You want to be in charge. I love you bro, but I wouldn't follow you. Look how Deaton has to organise everything you do at work even well he tells you to do things in your own order you freeze."

"I don't."

"You can't even organise the order to do homework in."

"Deaton says I'd be very good at being an alpha." Scott pouted, Stiles was supposed to believe in him. "You're my best friend, aren't you supposed to support me?"

"I would support you in almost everything, but when it's other people's lives, nope, not going to happen." Stiles paused as something else Scott said came back. "Deaton said, did he? What, is he tired of just advising? Where was he when Derek needed his help?"

"Well, Deaton said-."

"Just stop, Derek deserves to be the alpha, not just because it's his birthright, but he's also out there helping others whether he likes them or not. Derek doesn't pick and choose. Look how many times he's saved you even after that horrible comment you made."

"What comment, I've never said anything horrible?"

"You haven't?" Stiles stared at him in total disbelief. "So, when you mentioned that maybe his family deserved to die you lied to me?"

"I was only being honest look at what he says about the Argent's. If can't be true because Allison -."

"Is not perfect and I'm so done will this conversation." Stiles turned and left. He needed to clear his head, and figure out what could he do for Derek's birthday.

XXXXX

"Stiles come in here," Noah yelled.

"What is it daddio?" The smile faded as soon as he saw the concerned look on his dad's face, "what's going on?"

"Scott came by, he said you'd been different and then told me everything?"

"What is everything?"

"Werewolves, does that ring any bells. He says Hale has changed you. Has he... done anything?"

"No," Stiles shouted, he was going to kill Scott. "After what happened to him, Derek is the last person to ever... never mind. Scott is jealous I'm not acting like his sidekick. He's popular and thinks I should remain gratefully in his shadow."

"Stiles-."

"I'm not joking. Derek has saved our lives and mine alone. Scott can barely answer his phone when I need help. He's upset because he isn't an alpha, which is all Deaton. I wanted to arrange a birthday thing for Derek. It's On Christmas day and losing all your family, it must suck. So I told everyone. Scott, for the first time ever decided everyone should get together on that day except me and Derek, apparently."

"I seem to be missing a lot of things. I'm hurt you didn't tell me before, but no more secrets."

"I didn't want you to get hurt."

"I know you want to protect me, but I'd rather be warned about something that might happen. So, sit and tell me everything."

"Okay, but it might take a while."

"I don't have anywhere to go." Noah sat and waited for Stiles to join him.

XXXXX

Scott smiled as he lay down on his bed. The sheriff would sort things out, and everything would end up how he wanted them. Stiles still upset him, so he wasn't going to ask him again to their group get together.

XXXXX

"You really like Derek don't you?"

Stiles stared at his father in horror. "I uh, don't know what you mean. It's, uh, just Derek."

"Right, of course, it is." Noah laughed. "You know that you can tell me anything." It was time to get to know the young Hale, not just because of Stiles, but to let Derek know he wasn't alone. No one should've gone through what he did.

"I know dad, but apart from the whole supernatural thing there isn't anything else to tell you." He sighed. "But if there is anything I will come to you straight away..."

"What is it?"

"What do I get for Derek's birthday? I've changed the date and all, but never thought about a present."

"Well, why don't you do a picnic type of thing, you can then try and get him talking about what he likes."

"What are you up to?"

"After the food, you tell him he will be here for Christmas day. He's going to spend it with us and with whatever you find out we can get him a few gifts for Christmas and his birthday."

"Really?" Stiles smiled brightly.

"Yes, really, he's saved your life the least I can do is give him a chance." Noah managed to keep his balance as his son wrapped his arms around him tightly. "I love you kid."

"I love you too dad."

XXXXX

Derek sighed as he made his way through the woods. What the hell did Stiles want anyway? As he walked into the clearing, he froze. "What is this?"

"It's an early birthday picnic."

"A birthday picnic, for me?" The werewolf was stunned; it had been a long time since anyone apart from Laura had cared enough.

"Please Derek." Stiles pleaded.

"Oh, Okay, I thought you were with Scott."

"Scott is not my favourite subject at this moment, but I should mention a few things. Firstly Scott isn't upset because you took his chance to be human that has now changed. Deaton has persuaded him he'd be a terrific alpha."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope, I think Deaton wants the one to have power, and he can do that through Scott."

"Is there is something else?"

"I told Scott that this particular alpha hood belongs to you, its part of your family. So, I guess to pay me back he told my dad everything and how you're a bad influence."

"Stiles if being here is going to get you into trouble." Derek didn't want to be the cause of that.

"He knows I'm here. I told him everything and not skewed like Scott did." Stiles knew that wasn't exactly true, he was definitely biased when it came to the guy in front of him. "I told him you saved my life more times than Scott. How when I phoned for help he'd hang up because of more important things, which meant Allison."

"If you're sure?" Derek needed to check, as much as he wanted to hate Stiles he couldn't. There was something that drew him in. He wasn't sure if it was because he was smart, or caring, it might have been the sarcasm. In fact, it was probably all three things and many more that made Stiles the person he was.

"I'm sure." Stiles indicated for Derek to sit.

XXXXX

Scott laughed as he watched the other's joke around.

"Where's Derek and Stiles?" Isaac asked.

"They both had plans and couldn't make it." He was glad that they trusted him. If any of the werewolves used their hearing ability, they would have known that he lied. Scott only did it because it was the best for them. It's what a good leader would do. Even without being an alpha he had to show them that he was the one to follow.

XXXXX

"Cooking and reading?" Stiles just stared at him. "The reading thing I get, but I would not have guessed cooking. Are you any good?"

"Not bad, but Laura didn't like to try too many different things. She was very set in her ways. I didn't have anyone else to cook for, so I stuck with what she liked."

"Well, you can cook for me anytime you want. I am a willing victim."

"Are you really?" Derek's voice lowered seductively.

A noise from the woods made them both jump, and the two of them just turned back. It didn't take long before they both realised they were actually staring at each other.

Derek's nose twitched, he could smell the arousal from Stiles. It made him want to kiss those seductive lips. He dug his nails into his palms so he wouldn't do something stupid like that.

"Is there... uh, anything out there l should be worried about?" He muttered trying to get his mind off being held by Derek.

"No, it's just animals, the normal."

"So uh, you like to read as well." Stills winced at how smooth he was not.

"Yes," Derek relaxed a little." I don't buy many because I'm never sure when I'll have to pack up and run."

"What books do you like or would like to read?" That urge to be in Derek's arms was back full force, and again he resisted with event thing he had.

"The Harry Potter books, they always make me think as Laura. I'm a huge fan of Shakespeare, and I wouldn't mind looking at look at the Game of Throne's series. I'd have my own library if I could."

"Maybe one day you will."

"Maybe, thank you for this, it was…fun."

Stiles laughed. "How hard was that for you to admit?"

"Very." Derek sent a fake glower as they both started to clean up.

It didn't take the two of them long, and Stiles still had the Christmas thing to bring up.

"I –."

"I know I said this, but thank you. This was a great birthday treat." with that Derek pulled the other man into his arms and held him.

Stiles melted into that warm embrace. It was so much better than he'd imagined and it wasn't nearly long enough. When it started to become too long, they both pulled away.

"There is one other thing."

"Oh, and what's that?"

"Dad invited you over Christmas day. It wasn't as much a request as it was an order."

"I couldn't..."

"Do you want to tell him that because I'm not? If you don't say anything and you don't turn up, he'll just get worried and put out a missing person's report."

"The sheriff is a very manipulative man."

"Where do you think I got it from?" He replied brightly, Stiles knew that Derek would turn up and now there were things they could get him.

XXXXX

During the Christmas holiday, Stiles usually spent them with Scott and Melissa, not this year. He had seen Derek more and was at the station with his dad. Today though, today was about getting some studying done. He looked up at the knock on the door, he wasn't expecting anyone. He stood, walked over and opened it. It was Allison, Erica and Isaac.

"What are you three doing here?" He was sure Scott would be kept them away.

"Scott said you had family over and were busy. We'd thought we would come and say hi." Erica grinned.

"Ah, so that's what he said, good to know."

Allison frowned. "So it isn't true?"

"It doesn't matter, you a better go."

"I' m not going anywhere until I find out why my boyfriend lied to me."

"You remember the day you went out as a group?"

"Yeah, you were busy then." The blonde werewolf pouted.

"Yes and you all knew that."

"No, we didn't," Isaac argued.

"Derek's early birthday surprise?"

"Scott said that wasn't going ahead and then we-" Allison's voice faded off.

"You all forgot about it." Stiles shook his head. "Scott chose that day on purpose. Do you know why he doesn't like Derek?"

"Because at the time he believed Derek stole his chance at being normal," Isaac remembered having this conversation on numerous occasions.

"Not any longer, what's changed is that Scott now thinks Derek stole his chance at being an alpha."

"Scott wouldn't..." Allison wanted to argue, but he had been acting like he was in charge.

"I think it's Deaton, after all this time of advising alpha's he wants one he can control. Don't get me wrong Scott's not completely innocent. After we had an argument about Derek's birthday and the alpha thing I went home, and there is my dad, Scott told him and made it sound like Derek was to blame for every bad thing."

"You didn't want him involved did you, Batman, you wanted to keep him safe."

"That's right Catwoman, but he didn't care about that. I managed to explain that Derek helped me more than Scott did. The number of times I heard 'l 'm busy Stiles, I can't now."

"Wait, those calls were you asking for help?"

"Yes, why?"

"Scott told me you were asking to play video games and he said you didn't seem to get he had a girlfriend. I'm sorry Stiles if I'd known."

"It's okay Allison."

"It really isn't, you could've died!" Isaac shouted he'd thought Scott was a terrific guy.

"I feel bad for letting Derek down. He's the one that saved me." Erica remembered what it was like before the change.

"Me too." He'd escaped from being in the clutches as an abusive parent.

"Considering what my aunt did to his family, he still protected me and made sure I got home safe."

"Look, Dad asked Derek to our house Christmas day. We're going to have a few Christmas and birthday presents. I can give you a list, and you can get something from it, how does that sound?"

"Two somethings.' Erica shouted, "One for each event."

"If you want to." Stiles smiled this idea might be even better than he hoped. "You can't tell Scott. I don't want him to ruin this as well."

Allison frowned she didn't like to keep things from Scott, but he had lied to them.

"Fine with me, I'm going to listen very carefully when he says something," Erica warned. "We can't trust him to tell the truth, I'll tell Boyd as well."

"Let me know if you need anything or if Scott finds out." Stiles waved as they all walked away. He couldn't wait until Derek saw the presents. It was going to be a great Christmas.

XXXXX

Scott knew something was going on. Lydia knew nothing about it, and the other's said there wasn't anything. He could hear they were lying. What worried him the most was that Allison was one of them. How could she, of all people, lie to him.

XXXXX

Lydia stormed up to the little group. "What the hell is going on?" She demanded.

They all looked around to make sure they couldn't see or hear Scott anywhere.

"We not sure if we can trust you not to give it away." Erica had never been a fan of the genius.

"Of course I can be trusted."

"If we tell her and Scott finds out we'll know who it came from," Isaac added.

"Let's tell her." She did trust her friend.

Boyd looked over at Erica, and he nodded.

"Fine, tell her." She finally agreed, and they all turned to Allison.

"Scott lied to us."'

"About what?"

"That day out, he only chose that one because we would find out Derek's birthday thing hadn't been cancelled. Scott blames Derek for him not being an alpha, and he also told the sheriff without Stiles knowing."

Lydia couldn't help but laugh. "Scott doesn't have any experience in being a leader. He doesn't see the whole picture and a lot of times, the only thing that concerns him is the things he wants. Thank you for the explanation, but it still doesn't explain what you are all up too."

"When Stiles told us this, he also said that Derek would be around their house Christmas day. We're all buying Derek Christmas and birthday presents. We don't want Scott to know in case-."

"He ruins it; yes I have worked out that bit by myself. Do you have a list or something?" Lydia asked.

"Why?" Isaac frowned.

"I want to get something as well." Lydia glared at him and snatched the piece of paper that was held out.

XXXXX

Derek looked around and smiled. They had all lost members of their family, so Christmas was always a happy and sad affair. Laura hadn't been able to deal with this time of year. So this was the first time he'd actually celebrated since the fire. It had been a fun morning with talking about past Christmas days and themed movies. Just then Stiles' cell went off; he looked at his dad, nodded and replied.

Derek knew something more was going on but didn't know what. He became more suspicious when there was a knock at the door and then walked the pack, but no Scott.

"Merry Christmas and a Happy Birthday." They all yelled.

He was confused and in an instant was surrounded by presents.

"This is from me for your birthday." Noah pulled a piece of cloth, and there was a piece of furniture with a plaque 'Derek's bookshelf.' When you're given books, you have somewhere to put them.

"l... thank you." He felt shocked as he slowly unwrapped the brightly covered Christmas and birthday presents. All the books he mentioned to Stiles and a variety of cookbooks and the use of the Stilinski kitchen to practice. Lydia's one surprised him the most a course of private cooking lessons from a well-known chef.

Stiles turned to his dad, and they both nodded, it was worth the effort to see the smile on their Derek's face.

XXXXX

Scott stood outside the Stilinski house, Stiles would've calmed down by now. Instead of an empty house with father and son, it was full of the pack. They were all laughing and joking, without him. He couldn't believe that Allison was there, why didn't she tell him. He would talk to her, to them all later. They would tell him what was going on.

XXXXX

Days had gone, and Derek was still blown away with what the Stilinski's had done. All the others had gone out of their way to get gifts as well. It gave him hope for the future; there was still one problem though…Scott McCall.

"Hey, how are things?"

He turned and smiled at Stiles who walked towards him. "Better than I thought. I...thank you." Derek reached out and pulled him into his arms.

Stiles snuggled into that embrace and never wanted to move. He pulled his head back and looked up, their faces inches apart. Soon their lips touched, just gentle exploration, it started to deepen.

Derek wanted to pull Stiles closer to feel every inch of him, but they couldn't. He wanted this to last between them; he just hoped the younger man wanted that too. It would never be like what happened between him and Kate.

Stiles opened his eyes when the separated, he couldn't remember when they closed. He licked his lips and saw how Derek watched that movement intently.

"So, uh…"

"I, was wondering if you'd like to go on a date, with me?"

"Really, a date with me?" Stiles couldn't believe that he heard correctly.

"Yes, a–."

"I would love to." He jumped in.

"I'll call you and let you know when I've arranged it." Derek wanted to make sure it was something special.

"I look forward to it." They both leaned in and kissed again. Stiles knew that next year was going to be the best.

XXXXX

Scott walked over to his girlfriend who was sat in the park. "What's going on? How could you all lie to me?"

"You mean like telling us that Derek and Stiles were busy? I love you, I do, but you aren't leader material."

"Stiles told you that too." His best friend had betrayed him. "If you all just give me a chance."

"You can't even learn how to be a werewolf, how can you lead others who are better than you? You have no experience in the supernatural everything you know is from Stiles or Derek."

"Deaton, he tells me a lot and believes in me." Scott pouted.

"Is it that or does he think he can use you? We aren't going to follow you, Derek is our alpha. He's proved that he will be there for us."

"So have I." He snapped.

"I'm not going to argue the point; I'm just telling you how things will be."

It was all Derek's fault, he would learn everything he could, and then they would want him to be in charge. He had a plan.

XXXXX

Noah smiled as he watched Stiles and Derek walk off hand in hand. He would watch them carefully until he knew the werewolf better. There was no doubt in his mind that things would work out in the end.

The End


End file.
